Just One Last Dance
by Sereture
Summary: Never would he hold her in his arms anymore, never console her, never laugh with her. Never would anybody be able to make her feel the way he did. - - Jack has to let go of what he treasures most. JackOC. One Shot. [Complete]


**(Rewritten, spell and grammar checked. Sorry, no new chapter. This will remain a one-shot…)**

**A little snippet I had to get off my hands. **

**Inspired by Sarah Connor's "Just One Last Dance", if you know it. **

**Reviews and feedback would more than welcome! Hope you enjoy!**

_Just One Last Dance_

He was sitting there in the dark corner and didn't know she was watching him. Or maybe he did: sometimes, it seemed, he would also cast secretive glances at her, only to be distracted by a fellow pirate. As the barmaid served him another mug of rum, she couldn't help but smile. She'd even miss his drinking – she was too accustomed to the usual scent of rum that surrounded Jack Sparrow everywhere he went.

But today even she noticed that he drank more than usual. Was it possible that he wanted to distract himself…? All she knew that _she_ wouldn't have said no to some rum now either. Leaving him might not hurt as much then.

Her eyes took on that faraway look, dreamily gazing off as they lingered on his dark hair that was adorned with trinkets from his many travels. His clothing was ragged, as always, but it suited him nonetheless. She couldn't picture him in any other garb. His coat hung loosely over his shoulders and his tri-cornered hat sat cockily atop his head. She was so enchanted just looking at him - trying to memorize every detail and remember every moment they shared - that she didn't notice his stare. As their eyes locked she blushed but didn't break his gaze. He grinned, somehow satisfied, exposing a golden tooth, and shrugged his coat off his shoulders. She watched his every movement intently from her table and a melancholic smile formed on her solemn face as he got up, unconsciously swaying seductively.

As he found his way through the crowd over to her, the noisy chatter seemed to die down and it was his familiar saunter that was the only thing she seemed to be able to focus on; as if everything around her had simply ceased to be and was no longer of importance. She had to close her eyes from the rush of emotion overcoming her and when she opened them again he was standing right in front of her. He smiled at her, but it didn't seem as cocky and smug as usual; if she hadn't known better she would have said that his usually twinkling eyes seemed somewhat melancholic. But Jack Sparrow – the eloquent, charming, swaggering Captain Jack Sparrow - knew no such thing as melancholy - that she was sure of. A roguish, charming smile upon his lips, he extended his arm and offered her his hand.

"Will you dance with me, love…?"

She didn't trust her voice enough to answer and was simply lost in his dark brown eyes as they gazed down on her.

After a moment she limply, almost with an air of fright, took his outstretched hand and at the contact with his warm skin she shuddered and involuntarily squeezed it tightly. _Never let go_.

As he led her along, she felt as if the crowds parted just for them, but simultaneously smiled at her naivety. She was no princess, and he was not her knight in shining armor.

_Just one last dance _

_before we say goodbye_

_when we sway and turn round and round and round_

_it's like the first time_

Jack had eyes only for her and the intent stare of his kohl-lined orbs had a hypnotic impact on her, which she couldn't – wouldn't – withdraw from. She was standing awkwardly before him and he swallowed hard, taking in her innocent creamy white flesh in the simple dark satin dress, her ebony locks tumbling to her back and her almost-black eyes that caught him in their gaze, unable to break from. His eyes never leaving hers he brought her hand up to rest against his, palm to palm, fingers intertwining. He marvelled at the sight of her tender alabaster-white fingers on his tanned, callused hand.

The last song faded and the music changed its fast pace abruptly into a slower sensual one. Jack Sparrow lips curled up into a seductive half-smile, revealing a golden tooth as his hand squeezed hers lightly.

She caressed his fingers with her thumb, trying to drown out the thought that she would never again have the feeling of protection and safety they always gave her. _Never again_.

Suddenly she felt his strong hand on the small of her back, bringing her closer. So close she could hear his heart beating and smell his familiar scent. Slowly they started turning to the quiet sounds of the guitars that were almost inaudible due to the shouts of the many drunkards. But she didn't mind – for as much as she cared they could have been surrounded by the Royal Navvy as long as Jack was there. Just her and Jack…it was all that mattered.

She would have been surprised at Jacks agility and the way he confidently guided her to the sounds of the soft music if she hadn't known him for so long to know that his inebriated walk was merely show. Another trademark she'd miss. As hard as she tried, it was almost impossible to swallow the tears now.

_I look in your eyes just don't know what to say_

_It feels like I'm drowning in salty water_

__

Over his shoulder, her eyes were brimmed with tears and when she closed them for a moment to relish only in his warmth and contact, a perfect salty drop formed and rolled silently down her cheek.

She slid one arm around Jack's neck, the other resting on his upper arm and buried her face into his chest. She didn't want him to see her crying. Crying for him.

Jack's hand was still steady on her back, his other cradling her head and playing with strands of her silky locks.

"Shhhh, love….shhhh…" He cooed soothingly, whispering into her hair. She was surprised at the sudden affection he showed so openly – usually a rarity with Captain Jack Sparrow.

He softly lifted her head and gazed into her dark, mysterious orbs, the two locked in each other's eyes oblivious to everything around them. Slowly his warm hand came up to her face and his thumb graced her cheekbones as he wiped away a lone tear. He shook his head almost imperceptibly and his dark eyes were filled with suppressed sorrow. Did they mourn for her? She almost couldn't imagine it. But maybe - just maybe - they did…

_Just one more chance _

_hold me tight and keep me warm_

_cause the night is getting cold_

_and I don't know where I belong_

_Just one last dance_

Jack's eyes held a pitiful look and he felt like cursing himself right now for causing her so much sorrow – nearly as much as he felt himself. Jack knew that if he showed his suffering it would be even harder for her, so instead he kept his brave smile and gently swept a strand of hair from the side of her face. She closed her eyes under his touch and sighed shakily. He saw her biting her lip to keep the tears away.

Slowly they pivoted, his eyes never leaving hers. Looking at Jack before her and knowing that he would be gone oh-so soon was too much for her to take. Tears were now falling freely and plentiful from her usually sparkling eyes and her grip on him had tightened as if she planned to never let go.

__

_But I know, tomorrow I'll lose the one I Iove_

_There's no way to come with you_

_It's the only thing to do_

Slowly the music faded and the voices of drunkards and the shrill yelling of their female company brought them crashing back into reality. He kissed her shaking hand and squeezed it reassuringly. Gently he pried her fingers loose from his tunic and smiled at her one last time. It was a sad smile, and his eyes were a little glazed. As they broke apart she averted her eyes and dared not look at him. _Just go_ she thought then. _Don't make it harder now._ He caressed her cheek a final time as he lifted her chin and at his warm touch she was tempted to cry out to him - _"Don't leave me"_ - but she knew it wouldn't change anything now. It was too late. She had missed the opportune moment and she knew it. He couldn't turn back now.

Jack's warm hand left her cheek and she had to close her eyes at the loss of contact. His hand brushed hers and lingered there for a moment too long to be coincidental before he pulled it away; she knew that he would never touch her again. Never would he hold her in his arms anymore, never console her, never laugh with her.

Never would anybody be able to make her feel the way he did.

Her head was bowed as he turned and disappeared into the crowds. When she was sure he was with his back to her she lifted her head and found him making his way through the clusters of rebels and pirates. Standing limply, arms hanging lifelessly by her side, she watched Jack through a veil of tears until he reached the door.

He didn't turn back to see that she had buried her face in her hands, shoulders slumped and hopeless, for no one, especially her, was to see the tear that had escaped his eyes and was rolling down his cheek. He didn't wipe it away.

She was worth crying for.

_Fin_


End file.
